Currently, a general browsing process of a browser is as follows: after a user clicks on a webpage tag, a webpage corresponding to the webpage tag is opened and browsed, and if the user needs to collect the webpage tag (in other words, the webpage or a link corresponding to the webpage), he has to click on a favorites folder (i.e. a folder which can be used to collect or store the webpage tag, the webpage or the link corresponding to the webpage in which the user is interested), then the corresponding webpage tag can be collected (i.e. added into the favorites folder). Therefore, according to the current browsing mode of the browser, if the link (in other words, webpage link address) is clicked on, the webpage will be opened directly, and only after that, the user can collect the webpage. When a search engine (e.g. Baidu, Google, etc.) is used to search for related information, links of interest can be collected only after the user clicks on webpage link addresses in sequence to open the webpages and review them. Therefore, the conventional browser collection mode needs cumbersome and time-consuming operations, and is inconvenient for reviewing contents of interest collectively. Especially, in a case where a large amount of information needs to be filtered, such browser collection mode will be quite time-consuming.